


The hottest day of the summer

by The_Trope_Dope



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen, Short, Summer, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Trope_Dope/pseuds/The_Trope_Dope
Summary: It's the hottest day of the summer and everyone's miserable. Max agonizes over how to deal with it. (This is not a relationship fic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The hottest day of the summer

It was the hottest day of the summer so far. Despite Davids efforts, Gwen had put her foot down and cancelled all activities, letting the kids deal with the heat on their own.

Harrison tried to summon ice, with varying success (He found himself in the possession of a lot of dice and rice.)

Dolph was frantically putting his paintings away in hopes they would be spared from heat damage, though quite a few campers hoped his more... uncomfortable pieces wouldn't survive.

Nerris had taken advantage of the heat and was playing out a desert adventure in her mind. Gwen used the promise of extra desert to quietly hire Erid, who didn't seem affected by the heat at all (when asked, she just said that she was 'too cool' and gave no better explanation) to watch over Nerris and make sure she didn't get lost in her game and hurt herself from staying in the sun too much. 

Neil was off in his area trying to build some sort of cooling contraption out of what looked like empty trashcans and parts of the graphing calculators that used to be the NeilSpeils. Meanwhile, Nikki had abandoned society to live in the mud, like she had always dreamed. This left max alone, in his tent to make the the biggest decision of his life: should he take off his hoodie, or leave it on?

"Alright, fuck. I gotta decide this now, before I leave the mess hall." Max was glaring at his reflection in the window. 

"On one hand, It's hot as fuck, and this thing isn't helping. On the other hand, it's the only thing covering up my Camp Campbell shirt, and wearing that without a barrier is just asking for shit." Max felt like he was abut to melt. _Fuck it, I'l just take it off_. Max decided, but then his brain decided to play against itself. _I always wear the hoodie, so If I take it off now, people are going to make a big deal out of it. I don't want that, that would be even more of a hell than the stupid heatwave._

"I guess I'll leave it on." Max mumbled to himself. He mopped his brow and braced himself for a long day. Then Space Kid walked up. He was sweating buckets in his space suit, and his face was red from the sun beaming through the glass.

"Solidarity Max." Space kid said with a little salute and walked away. Max stared at Space kid with a look of disgust and immediately took off the hoodie.

"Fuu-uck that." He said and tossed the hoodie aside. He only had a minute to enjoy the slight relief before David ruined it.

"Why Max, I can't tell you how nice it is to see you showing you'r Camp Campbell pride!" David beamed, looking in the general direction of where the flag was outside. Max yelled through his teeth and almost ripped his hair out.

"Aah! I can't fucking win!"


End file.
